Agent: The Story of Thresh
by ninjuhmunkey
Summary: Thresh is on a hidden mission that goes beyond the scope of the 74th Hunger Games. He is well trained, silent, and deadly. Uncover his secret and the legacy that he leaves behind. Updated Daily! Please favorite and subscribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"You guys probably going to die tomorrow," he bellows in a jovial voice.

Keet, my mentor, follows his declaration with a big swig of the purple liquor. I pity the fool. He's been around for years; ever since I've been small. He's supposed to be my mentor.

"Drink up laddie! Enjoy the good life!"

The rest of us sit in silence around the mahogany dinner table. Plates of duck, deviled eggs, and other delicacies release exotic aromas that I had never smelled before in my life. Until three days ago.

Three days, when I was drafted into the Hunger Games. Since then, I'd been through all sorts of hell, from taking hot showers to interviews in front of the idiotic Capitol crowd. That damn Capitol.

"When can we go to sleep?" a small timid voice rings out through Keet's ravings.

"You little girl; you're going to be going to sleeping forever soon!"

Rue and I make eye contact and we share a smile. Keet has been predicting doomsday prophecies since the first day we met him.

Then, I think about his the implications of his statement and I realize he's right. We probably are going to die tomorrow. Out of the 24 tributes from 12 districts, only one of them could live and win the Hunger Games. What's more, some of the other tributes had been training for this thing since they could walk. They're usually from the richer districts, including district 1 and district 2. They're bigger, faster, and stronger than the other tributes.

I remember the moment that Rue got picked as a tribute very clearly. The woman who chose Rue's name said it in the most curt and boring manner.

"Rue," she said.

The crowd collectively gasped. The gloomy clouds in the air fit the mood perfectly. They knew Rue as one of the most lovable children in the district. On harvest festival days, she always volunteered to pass out the pork delicacy with an irresistible smile and this year, she won the competitive climbing contest, besting some of the 18 year olds. She had just turned 12, which is the youngest age in which one can be chosen. Rue slowly walked on the stage.

Then, the lady went on to chose the boy tribute. Mumbles spread throughout the crowd, most people probably wondering who would have to fight to the death with Rue. I too was tense. If everything went according to plan, I knew whom she was going to pick.

"Thresh,"

My lips curl slightly in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Keet sits in in a food coma daze, Rue and I exchange a few words of goodnight and we retreat back to our rooms in silence. I open a giant wooden-hinged door to reveal a large room with a king sized bed and several pieces of fake sunflowers in intricate glass vases for decoration. How sickening.

The rooms that the tributes have to stay in is reminiscent of which district they're from. District 11 is the agricultural district; naturally, pictures of wheat field litter the wall. Sadly, it does remind me of home. I feel a little twinge of regret as I realize that my family is so far away. Nana is probably resting in her favorite chair while sister is probably on her nightshift of harvesting.

I walk over to the room with two white porcelain basins, one lower with water in it and one higher without water. This room is probably the most interesting. Water comes out of sleek metallic appliances. Foamy liquids that sting eyeballs and open wounds come out of the appliances as well: I found out the hard way by pressing the wrong button after a day of combat training.

Keet's mad rambling of how we're all going to die fill the air again. It sounds like he has snapped out of his daze and is on his food-coma rage. He always rants and raves for a few minutes before plopping on the ground and passing out. It's kind of fascinating to watch actually: like a little child who throws a fit so loudly and wildly that he trips over and can't get back up. I ignore him and start washing myself.

A high-pitched yell fills the room. My heart rate elevates and I'm in fight mode. Keet likes to scream but he never screams like a little girl. I instinctively dive toward the direction of the sound and leap into the bedroom. I put my fist in the air and brace myself to fight.

The big wooden door slams open. A man that I recognize to be my avox server is dressed in a red uniform is standing there, panting. I look closer and notice the blood caked on his body and flowing from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

Despite an obvious sense of urgency, Radon stares at me composed and calmly. He holds up three fingers.

"Understood," I say. Everyone is in position and everything is ready. I just need to pull the trigger.

Radon's next action catches me by surprise. He steps forward and hands me a little bar of soap with an inscription on it.

_Save Fire_

I cock my head at Radon in surprise. Save Fire? Who is that? The girl on fire? Radon stares at nods and me. Then, the silence is shattered by the sound of footsteps. Emerging from the end of the hallway are two people in white uniforms and white helmets. Their intricate insignia gives away that they are peacekeepers, the army and police of the capitol. They are each holding what appears to be a mix between a cattle prod and spear. They stop their frantic rush when they see Radon and me. They are chasing Radon. I need to get him out of here.

"There he is!" one of the men says in a thick Capitol accent.

He presses a button on his cattle prod and sparks of electricity crackle. The other guy follows suit and they start to charge forward, with their prodding end pointed forward.

Thinking quickly, I slam the door shut on them and press against it to hold it closed. A small force pounds on the door but I can easily overcome it. I can't hold them off indefinitely. A plan forms and I nod at Radon. Radon, understanding my intentions, goes and grabs one of the glass vases holding sunflowers, in a position ready to swing it.

I nod three times and swing open the door. One of the peacekeepers flies through the doorway at the suddenly absent door. Obviously surprised, he trips. Radon whacks the peacekeeper in the stomach with the vase. It shatters, causing the peacekeeper to stumble and fall towards me. I swiftly send a kick to the peacekeepers neck and he cries on impact and falls limp on the ground.

The other peacekeeper yells out in surprise. He is cautiously gripping his spear as if it's about to get it taken away from him. He points it as us threateningly and yells, "Reinforcements!"

Radon throws a peace of glass shard at the peacekeeper. The peacekeeper yells in surprise from the sharp pain on his abdominal area. I follow suit by grabbing one of the vases and smashing it on his chest. The impact sends the peacekeeper to the ground, with shards and blood staining his chest. I flinch as some of the shrapnel cuts into me as well.

Radon and I breathe for a while in quiet. Then, the sound of more footsteps on the bottom floor fills the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

The situation doesn't seem good. There isn't much to fight with in my room. It's time to run. Radon seems to be thinking the same thoughts. Without warning, he sprints towards the door, stepping over the glass shards and stains of blood. I follow him into the long hallway. We pass by a few unused rooms and then Rue's door. Should I save her? My feet slow to a shuffle as I peer into her window. She looks sound asleep. I try to turn the doorknob and see that it is locked tightly. The capitol probably soundproofed the doors. One less thing to worry about.

Radon is at the end of the hallway already, looking over the narrow balcony that oversees the main living room. Commotion ensues as the reinforcements realize that they need to stop us. I catch up to Radon. Three peacekeepers are at the bottom of the stairs, probably deciding what to do. We are elevated one story above them and the stairs would require a few seconds to get up. It would be easy to jump and land safely but then what? We can't engage them head on. The room downstairs does include a kitchen which means that there are weapons there. The peacekeepers start to march up the stairs, side-by-side with the cattle prods pointed forward. Time for action.

I yell to Radon, "kitchen!" and without looking back, I use my arms to support my leap from the balcony. I land with a thud. I leap forward and pass by Keet who is collapsed on the floor. I speed to the kitchen doors. And it doesn't open. My bones and body smash into the wooden door that isn't phased by my two hundred some pound mass being flung at it. Of course if they can lock Rue's room, they can lock the kitchen door. Radon has followed me but managed to stop himself before the impact. I'm dazed from the impact. Images of peacekeepers and loud noises flood my senses and it takes me a while to comprehend what is going on. We're cornered.

A peacekeeper lunges at Radon but he dodges it. Then, the smell of burning flesh compounds on the chaos in the room and I see Radon collapse to the ground like a rag doll. I frantically swing my fists at the peacekeeper but then another one lunge at me. I turn just in time too feel raw electricity course through me. My whole body instantly writhes. I lose control of my body parts and find myself on the ground. All I feel is overwhelming pain. I open my mouth to try to release my anguish but that too is not in my control. My world shakes violently as the peacekeepers staring down at me get blurry and dark. Completely dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Get up," the monotone voice rings. My eyes open and focus. I try to get up but my joints creak as if I haven't moved in years. The sensations of touch and motion return to me. I slowly push myself up and notice my surroundings. I'm in a well-lit room, with cement walls and floors. The only features of the room are a door and a glass tube with a platform on the bottom. I've seen this room on TV: it's where contestants get launched into the Hunger Games.

"Maggot, get up. It's time to fight to your death. Stand there and shut up," a peacekeeper says. He prods me with his inactive cattle prod.

I lethargically get up and walk where the tube is. I slowly remember the events that occurred before I passed out. Why'd they keep me alive?

Keet is probably gone. He had been a problem for the Capitol for many years with his rowdiness and drunkard attitude. The peacekeepers probably disposed of him and that's why he's not here right now. That means that I won't be receiving any supplies during the actual games from sponsors but I probably wasn't going to get anything anyway.

Radon is probably dead as well. He was a useful spy and had infiltrated the capitol for many years. He became an avox willingly and used his location to become a convoy for information exchange. He contacted me when I first got selected as a tribute and arrived at the capitol. I sent him to deliver my message: that district 11 is ready to fight. The higher-ups received the message and sent Radon a message to me. The other districts are ready as well. I just need to give a signal.

I remember Radon's other message: to protect the girl on fire. The higher ups seem to think that she will be important. It pains me. Only one tribute can live. That means that my original plan to save Rue may be foiled. The implication of that message brings a wrenching pain to my heart. I don't know what to do.

I suddenly realize why they kept me alive but killed Radon and Keet. They need me to play the Hunger Games. I need to focus now. This is the crucial part to my mission. I need to send a message of coordination to the people of Panem. The rebellion will begin.

Excitement and adrenaline pump through me. I feel ready. As if on cue, the platform below me begins to move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We have 60 seconds until the games start. My heart thuds as the platform slowly rises into a column of light. I emerge from the tunnel onto an open field with a massive cornucopia, along with the other 23 tributes. Everything seems surreal. I can feel the blood pumping through my veins. I remember my training. The first step is to focus.

Fifty seconds.

I scan the options on the field. My eyes dart from the large knives and spears to the backpacks that probably contained materials for survival. Everything is strewn around the golden Cornucopia, a large golden horn with a mouth and a curved tail. The best tools seem to be strategically placed away from other tributes around the Cornucopia. I glance over at the tributes that seem to be a threat. Each of the tributes seems to be in the mood for bloodlust. Their faces reveal sheer anticipation. I take note of the big blonde tribute from district two. He is eyeing the big broadsword that is furthest from where we are.

Thirty Seconds.

The environment consists of a large lake nearby the Cornucopia, a forest, and a field of long grass. The careers are probably going to make camp at the lake. I know I am at my natural advantage in the tall grass; it's just like the grass at home. Thinking about it reminds me of someone. I can't help but take a quick glance at her.

Twenty Seconds.

Rue's tiny figure is crouching down on the platform. I'm glad she is all right. She looks determined to survive the initial bloodbath. I decide that she will; it's my guarantee. I half-wish that the so-called girl on fire would just die, but I know that higher command considered her she useful for the greater good.

Ten seconds.

I think about the situation at hand and quickly put together my plan. The large machete about 40 feet from the cornucopia seems to fit my style. I can outrace any of the other tributes there, and then a burst of speed will take me directly to the tall grass. Smooth and simple, just like my mission. Supposedly. Unfortunately, things are never simple.

The gong rings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

I sprint across the field with a burst of acceleration. Grass and trees race by in a blur as the machete that I am going for becomes closer. Four hundred meters. I spot a bag along the way. In one scoop, I pick it up. It might come in handy. Chaos and noise fill the air behind me. I remember that I am not alone. I glance back.

No one is chasing me. About half of the tributes went for the various weapons cornucopia, including the careers. The massacre has begun as screams fill the air. The Career from 1 sends a spear at a girl from 5 who was trying to run away. One down.

I look at the trees and see rustling. I can't help but smile; Rue is safe. I jump over a rock and sidestep a shrub. 200 meters now. My legs burn. Adrenaline flows through my veins.

Then, a small object crashes into my back. Confused, I look back to see 100 meters away that the girl on fire from district 12 is on the ground about to be bashed with a rock by short and scrawny guy. The burn in my legs, the adrenaline rush, and the implication of this makes me lightheaded. We need her.

No time to think; instinct takes control again. The machete is close. I dive forward to cover the final few meters to it. With one swoop, I roll on my back, pick it up, and land on my feet. The steel lightweight grip on the machete feels good in my hand. A feeling of eagerness hits me and I survey my surroundings.

It seems that the cornucopia bloodbath is rightfully named. The musky stench of blood fills the air. The grass is painted red with bodies and corpses littering the landscape. The careers look busy, the three that was there anyway. Screams and gruesome sounds of splitting flesh ring in my ears.

Then, someone is behind me. My muscles tense up. I duck and swing around with the machete. Drops of blood splash on me. His face gives way to a look of error. A boy that I recognize as the district 8 tribute looks down. He quickly recognized the fatal wound on his stomach but still tries to hold the gore in with his hands. Life is slipping from his eyes

I momentarily cringe at his death and speed towards the plains. My first kill. I near the edge of the plains when I see the boy from 2 in my peripheral vision holding a massive broadsword. He swings at me. I try to intercept with my machete. It clangs with his blade but I feel cold steel hits my arm. I take a swipe back with a lunge. He ducks and dodges. He's off balance. I bull-charge forward and smash into him. The boy is caught by surprise and is knocked to the ground.

I raise my sword, muscles tight. The look on his face is pure terror and he flinches.

Then my head is pounding and my world is blurred. My muscles suddenly lose coordination. I drop my sword and my vision is blurred. Everything seems to move slower. I wildly spin around. District 2's girl stares at me and I feel the hatred. I look at the boy from 2. He starts to get up.

This fight is for another day. I turn and stumble the remaining feet into the tall grass. They would be fools to chase me and they know it.

I can't die here. I need to complete my mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**:

The tall grass surrounds and envelops me as I leave the bloodbath at the Cornucopia behind. I have to push the grass to the side, like trying to peer over a never-ending curtain. I wish I hadn't dropped the machete. At least I still have the backpack that I picked up so it. I keep on walking for 30 minutes or so until I come upon a clearing with shorter grass. I search myself for wounds. I feel the back of my head and flinch as a hit a tender and moist spot. Blood. The back of my head seems to be bruised. I also have a scar from where I got prodded by the electric spear.

I go to the grass and rip off some pieces of wheat and resize it. Then, I tie a bundle to the top of my head, covering the wound.

I need to find shelter and water. I tread through the grass. It's pretty silent, besides the occasional birdcall or some far off screams. I come across some muddy spots in the ground. I follow the gradation of muddiness to find a small, flowing river. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the water touched my lips.

I remember the small backpack that I picked up earlier. I unzip it and empty the contents. Inside are a small sleeping bag and an empty bottle for water. Not a bad bounty. I fill up the water bottle. The next step is to find food. Luckily, the riverbed has small pebbles. I guess those will be my primary weapon. I pick and choose several small rocks that can be useful for bullets and one rather large, pointy rock that I can use to smash things with. This is how I did things back home as well. Time to go hunting.

As I venture off into the tall grass, my mind drifts to Rue. I made sure that she made it out of the bloodbath. I also don't think she is the type to light a fire at night so that the careers can know exactly where she is. I think she will be all right. She is very resourceful and she has a knack for survival. Back in district 11, she was able to help feed her family by stealing fruits from trees without the peacekeepers noticing. People admired her for the delicacies that she stole and the swiftness that she was able to steal it.

There is another twist: the girl on fire is likely to be dead. That means that I can save Rue.

I stop and hear a small rustling sound. Definitely a small animal. It is getting dark out now so it is kind of hard to see. I grasp a pebble and with a flick, launch it into the grass nearby. When there is only rustling sounds, I quickly launch another pebble. This time, I hear a stone contact with flesh. Food. I walk over and see a small rabbit and my mouth starts to salivate. I remember that I can't start a fire. I guess I have to eat it raw.

It is dark by now so I decide to just sleep in the tall grass. I'm an extremely light sleeper so anything beyond a rustle of leaves should wake me up. I pull out the sleeping bag climb in. The Capitol anthem rings out. Then, the tributes who died on the first day are projected in the sky. One by one, fallen tributes are flashed onscreen. When the projections were finished, I notice three things. One thing is that 13 tributes remain. This was a fairly average number. The second thing is that Rue is still alive, to my relief. The third thing is that the girl on fire is still alive as well.


End file.
